hackdeceptions vol 1
by neartothedark
Summary: five players in The World unlock a special power during a strange battle, these items may be the key to stopping a malevolent force that wishes the destruction of them and The World


Chapter 1: the awakening  
  
"Man I'm bored" Tsugara said, he was talking to Sakrua, a lovely Long- arm wielder. They were walking around Lambda server, Carmina Gadaleca. The technological metropolis truly lived up to its title as "The Cultural City", people from just about every nation had some business here, purchasing items, trading among fellow players, or trying to find the right weapon or armor piece.  
"So Tsugara," Sakura said, "where to today?" Tsugara appeared lost in thought, then turned to Sakura & told her,  
"Sakura," he paused, trying to find the right way to tell her this, this was after all, a very odd situation. "Sakura, I got a broken up e-mail from someone named "aura" the text was all broken up, but the area words, Dolorous, oblivious, wave-master, appeared clearly in the text." He paused trying to fathom her expression, "maybe we should go" Sakura turned to Tsugara & said,  
"I got the same e-mail with the same keywords, maybe it's a hoax?" she hesitated, "well, maybe we should go anyway, it could be fun & its good exp!" so, they headed toward the Chaos gate, a large golden ring filled with a mysterious blue substance. This is the device used by people to warp to the fields in the game. They entered the keywords, Dolorous Oblivious Wave-master. The shining & lively metropolis vanished & a dark, quiet forested area replaced it. Tsugara nodded to Sakura & they ran off toward the dungeon. They reached the entrance, but before they could go in, they felt a pulsation.  
"What the hell was that?" Tsugara said startled  
"Um....maybe it's a new feature in the game?" Sakura said nervously, they hesitated a moment or two, and then ventured forth into the dungeon, unaware that there future would dramatically change...  
  
Chapter 2: Dolorous Oblivious Wave-master  
  
"This isn't right..." Tsugara noted, they had gone into a lot of rooms, but they hadn't encountered any monsters....they were already at the end of the second floor, Tsugara & Sakura stopped & attempted to explain what was going on.  
"This is odd..." Sakura said, "normally there is a monster in almost every room, but we've gone through 2 whole floors & not even a weak monster...maybe there is one in the next floor?"  
"Maybe, hey if there aren't any, we can come back here & get the prizes in the treasure box over & over!" Tsugara was thinking of the cash he could make. They decided it would be a good idea to at least see what was in the last floor of this empty dungeon. They walked down the steps & through the portal to the third level of the dungeon.  
  
They entered the room; it was small & had a little item box in it. They decided to ignore it & continue into the next one. The next room contained a monster, a very BIG monster that was glowing green. "What the hell?" Tsugara shouted. The monster was covered in a green shell. Its Life meter also, instead of numbers, contained a gaggle of symbols & letters. "Lets try and leave!" Tsugara shouted, they turned back, but the door was...gone!  
"It's no good! We're trapped here!" Sakura called back, they had no other choice but to try & fight the thing. Tsugara charged in & assaulted the thing with strike after strike of his Twin-blades. Sakura gored & sliced at the monster with her spear. The monster's Life meter didn't even dent. The monster Punched Tsugara & his body bounced along the dungeon. "Now you're going to pay!" Sakura shouted & then she did a melee attack on the monster. Attack after attack she kept pummeling the beast & it its life meter still didn't go down. The monster punched Sakura & she flew & landed next to Tsugara. They were almost dead; their life meters were in the red. The monster raised its arm, ready to strike; when a lighting bolt fell & smashed into the monster. Tsugara looked around to see who used a spell, three people were standing there, one of them, a female wave master dressed in black robes & had long brown hair, was holding up a staff that was still glowing with an electric charge. Tsugara looked at the other two, one of them was a Blade-master dressed in armor & was wearing a sort of turban that masked his face, sort of like a ninja. The other was a male Heavy- blade in red armor & had a cap on his head. The blade-master looked at Tsugara & nodded.  
  
Chapter 3: the end already? Then he pounced on the monster & attacked it. He then rapidly attacked the monster with quick precision. The Heavy blade swung at the thing with the force of a big rig. Still no damage...  
"We have to do something!" the Heavy-blade shouted.  
"I'm all out of magic!" the female wave-master responded.  
"My Life meter is getting sort of low..." The ninja-like blade-master shouted. Then the monster cried out in fury and sent a tempest of fire that engulfed the three. Tsugara could only look on in horror as the un-holy behemoth prepared a final blow... but none came. Tsugara & looked at the monster, it was frozen.  
"I'm glad...I found you in time." A voice said behind him. He turned to look & there was a girl in white...that was...somehow...floating. Please send your comments, good or bad, to let me know if you think I should bother making volume 2, also let me know what I should put in it, your comments will help me make this a really good series! 


End file.
